How The Books Go
by NoteEmmy
Summary: A young woman is determined to gain Kaiba's affections! No matter what it takes! Atem makes a short appearance to give the couple his blessings.


At six A.M. that morning the birds began chirping softly, awakening what could only be described as one of the most beautiful women in the entire world. She leaned up from sleep, stretching her arms over her head with a soft sigh. Her bright eyes opened, greeting the waking world with a look that rang 'Good morning gorgeous earth!'. The covers of the bed were moved aside and she stood. At a delicate five feet and three inches, she stretched once more to wake up her slightly toned muscles.

Serinza Mayflower Halefire Klive.

She had just hit her twenty-second birthday only a week ago, and nearly the entire population of England had attended. She was humble, peaceable, and spoke with the mesmerizing chorus of ten thousand angels. Her hair was long and amber in color; if the sun hit it just right it could look like the color of a great wildfire, while in the darkness it was known to be the shade of the deepest red rose. Her eyes were an unfathomable, crystal blue- nearly like the ocean on a calm day, but if angered could turn the darkest shade of tsunami. Her body was that of something entirely desired, shapely hips and a sway of her breasts as she walked.

Today she had a plan. Yes, today was the day that she met her true love. The man she had dreamed about for a long, long time. Her closet was thrust open, revealing thousands of amazing outfits of her own creation and those of the most expensive designers in the world. She had to look very business today! So the dresses were put away for another time. She picked a long flowing dark skirt, a button up shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a small sweater over that. Her hair was brushed, make-up applied in just the right way, and then she left her mansion, bidding goodbye to her maids and butlers, and hopped on her private jet.

The destination?

Today it was Domino, Japan.

When she arrived she was already brimming to the top with excitement. The clock struck just six P.M. as she stepped out of the carriage and onto the tarmac. Of course a limo was waiting for her and she could barely contain herself as they pulled away from the airport and onto the streets. Somehow, even through the darkened glass, the citizens of Domino could see her face. Some stopped to stare in awe, some even withered with the most mushy gooey sentiments of that true-love feeling. She just smiled, waving cutely to the people of Japan.

It was not too long before she arrived at the headquarters she'd seen in her head for years now.

Kaiba Corporation.

It was easy to get past the head desk with a charming smile- her looks hypnotized both men and women after all. She was used to the stares thrown her way as she made her way to the elevator and up to the very top floor. At that time she was positively squirming in anticipation. One look at the secretary with those azure eyes and the woman allowed her right into the one place she'd wanted to be all her life- Well close.

She shut the doors quietly behind her, watching the man she'd yearned for all these years not even notice her presence yet. But he would. He seemed to be very deep in work, fingers flying over the keyboard, and face down in front of the monitor. Yes, Kaiba Seto. Oh yes. Now was the time.

"Seto." She started, her voice sweet and light as she approached his desk.

He barely would have even noticed her if not for that use of his first name. Who would dare... "Who are you?" His eyes finally raised from the computer as he watched this intruder. Who had let this girl in here? His secretary would be looking for a new job by nightfall.

"I know I must look very different than you remember..." She went on, a light giggle hidden behind her hand as she stopped just in front of that desk, leaning just so. "But it's me. Serinza. All grown up, and I've returned."

The name rang absolutely no bells whatsoever and only had Kaiba standing so that he could tower over her from behind the desk still and glare. "Get out of my office. Now." The command was a simple one, spoken in a dark and angry tone. He was being disturbed from work and that could not go on for much longer.

His icy expression did not deter her. She'd known what he'd become and she was determined- no... _destined_ to melt that heart of his. "It was a long time ago, the orphanage, wasn't it?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I won't tell you again. Get. Out." He circled around the desk so that he could serve as a more imposing threat.

As if she hadn't heard him at all she continued. "We were only kids then. But you saved me from those bullies. I said I'd never forget it. And remember when I protected Mokuba for you- oh Mokuba! He must be a teenager now. I'd love to see him!" Getting caught up in her own memories-

Memories that absolutely did not exist in the real world. "I won't tell you again to get out."

She scoffed then, placing her hands on her shapely hips. "Come on Seto. You can't be grumpy all the time."

"_Excuse me?_" His tone dropped even more.

"You heard me!" She chastised, waving a finger in front of his face. "Now come on, stop playing around. We've waited long enough without each other don't you think?" A light scoff as she flicked her head back lightly, her hair following closely. "I know that man, ...Gozaburo.. he must have been so terrible to you. Do ... you have scars, too?" She reached up to try and place her hand against his face.

A poor move as far as Kaiba was concerned. He stopped it by easily grabbing her wrist and bending it to the point of a snap. "Everything you hold dear to you will be destroyed by the time you get home to whatever delusional palace you've created for yourself. One more word and you won't even be able to see the charred remains." He warned.

She winced. "S-Seto... this isn't you! You're sweet and kind! That boy I met in the orphanage all those years ago... whatever happened to him I know he's still in there!"

Kaiba bent her wrist back further, but smirked- no... started laughing, right in her face. "I didn't realize the asylum was having a field trip today. Where exactly is your handler?"

Tears were streaming. "This isn't how this is supposed to go! We're supposed to fall in love!"

He laughed darker but threw her back. "I've had enough of this nonsense." His hand went to buzz his secretary. "Get security in here."

The woman stood, pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba. "If this isn't enough then I'll just take down Kaiba Corporation! You weren't the only one adopted into a powerful family!"

At that Kaiba's head tilted back, not threatened in the slightest. "If you don't want to be locked up for the rest of your life I'd suggest you beat it."

"That's what I'll do! I'll take hold of your corporation and force you to come see me! Then we'll be able to talk in my terms!" She seemed so determined.

His expression was drawn quite flat. "I'm sure." His arms crossed over his chest.

She just started screaming, her threats failing- oh but she would do it! She was a world renowned hacker! ...even if Kaiba hadn't seemed to have heard of her before. "This is unbelievable! We're supposed to fall in love! That's how the books go!" She was starting to lose her composure completely. She came close again. "Here! Just look in my eyes! I know you'll start to love me!" She then gave him the most beautiful, simmering look of adoration she could manage. It had worked on countless men and women before. Surely this would be the key!

Without hesitation Kaiba's hand went to her shoulder.

Oh yes this was it. He was going to kiss her! Her plan had worked!

Then he shoved her away hard.

"Why was security called?" A familiar voice called from the doorway as the Kaiba Corp suits filed in. Kaiba looked up to see Atem standing there with his arms folded and an eyebrow arched.

"I can't take any more distractions today." The brunet growled.

Atem looked down at the girl with the blue eyes and red hair and smeared make up. "Who is she?"

"YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME."

Atem's expression soured. "Who, me?"

Everything in the room seemed to stop. Then the woman scoffed. "No! Not you! Who could even like you? Little goth freak! You wear too much eyeliner! And your hair is ridiculous! I'm talking about Seto! One day-!" She was dragged off still screaming down the hallway.

Kaiba just started laughing. His hands went to his desk as he bent over. "Little goth freak."

"That's not funny." Atem growled. The door was shut as he stomped into the office, his mood ruined.

Kaiba just continued laughing. "Maybe she's right, you know, even for a nutcase. She has a good eye for the obvious."

His lips drew into a thin line. "I said that's not funny!" His hand went to Kaiba's arm to pull him back. "Who was she anyway?"

Finally the CEO drew a breath though his shoulders still shook slightly. "Unimportant garbage." He replied, his eyes settling on Atem. Another smirk was quick to come. "Why? Feeling threatened?"

"Yes, very threatened of a shrieking woman on your office floor." The shorter shot back with a scoff, his hand leaving Kaiba.

Seto reached out to grab that wrist, though unlike with that ridiculous woman, he wasn't aiming to hurt Atem, only to draw him closer. "You are, aren't you?" It was sort of ... what was that word? Cute?

The pout gave it away. "Knock it off. I thought you had work to do."

"I do." He murmured, pulling the other as close as he could before pressing a claiming kiss on his lips. This nonsense wasn't truly enough to shake his nerves, but a woman he'd never seen before implanting herself into his life as if she'd been important, and mentioning Gozaburo's treatment no less, was just a twinge enough to fray his already grated nerves for the day. Atem would serve as a nice reminder of what he had accomplished so far with things of that nature.

...as well as destroying any remaining evidence of that woman. And taking down whatever company she was toting behind her. Oh yes. That would be just enough.


End file.
